


Papcest & Fontcest OneShots

by UndertaleShitLord



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, Beware of the lady who can’t tag for shit, Depressed Stretch, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge being gay for everyone!, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, I have no idea what I’m doing, Multi, Overstimulation, Papruses in dresses!, Pup being a horny fucker, Pup needs a hug, Skeletons Fucking, Stretch being a gay shit, Torture, ecto-body, skeletons in heat, stretch needs a hug, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleShitLord/pseuds/UndertaleShitLord
Summary: Papyrus’ and Sans' fucking each other! Yay!(Papcestissofuckingunderratedomg)
Relationships: Bbqhoney Spicyhoney Edgepuff Spicybbqhonypuff, RoyalMoney
Kudos: 2





	1. Edgepuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I’m going to hell anyways!

“Papyrus! I’m homeee!” Said the tall skeleton as they walked through the door. This skeleton was nicknamed ‘Edge’ due to his “edgy attitude”. He was wearing a black leather suit and a hat. He set his bag down a notice that his boyfriend had not come down-stairs, run into Edges arm, and dragged Edge to the kitchen, to make tea so they could talk about their days. The tall skeleton concern grew as he call his lover again.

“Pappy? Papyrus love are you home?” Edge began to panic until he heard his phone ding. He picked it up and noticed he had a text from Papyrus.

🖤CreamPuff: I’m upstairs.  
***: Can’t you come downstairs? Is something the matter?  
🖤CreamPuff: Just come upstairs.

Edge pocketed his phone and climbed up their long staircase.

Edge soon reached the top and stoped infront of their room. He slowly turned the handle and walked inside, looking at the floor. “Papyrus is some thing wrong? Why couldn’t yo-“ As he looked up, Edge completely forgot what he was saying at stared.

On the bed sat his lover, all dolled up. Papyrus was wearing nothing but a panties and a bra, but Edge thought the looked like the hottest looking thing on the Earth. Papyrus’ orange ecto-body was summoned, his light orange curves where making it harder for Edge to control his urges to walk up to Papyrus, pin him to the bed, and fuck him like his life depended on it. 

“I thought I would give you a present for being such a good boy.~” Papyrus purred as he got up and walked to the taller. “You deserve a present.~” “I guess I do.~” Edge whispered taking off his leather jacket. Tonight is going to be fun.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m done!! This actually didn’t take that long. Oh well! 
> 
> ~UndertaleShitLord❤️


	2. Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so expect to see lots of oneshots of these two.   
> Warning: Disregarding kink, dom Stretch, and Stretch riding Edge. You have been warned.

Stretch was napping in his room, when he was suddenly jolted awake. He heard the front door open and slam shut so hard, he could feel the vibrations all the way to his room. ‘Well he’s in a bad mood today.~’

Stretch stood up and walked over to his closet. He took off his orange jacket and put on a black tank top. He then opened his door and walked to the stairs. He soon stoped when he got a glance at his husband, Edge. 

Edge was pacing in their living room, looking hot as fuck. His jacket was gone and his white shirt was now wrinkled. The red tie was long forgotten, dangling around his neck undone. But the hottest thing was his pants. Those leather pants. Stretch could feel himself drooling at the sight of them. Edges chubby red ectobody made the pants tight in all the right places.

Stretch was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Edge growling out “Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to fucking me into the goddamn floor?!” The lazy Papyrus smirked and teleported to his husband. He was -surprisingly- shorter then Edge, only coming up to his chest. He pulled him into a hug and started grinding against the other, making Edge groan loudly.

Edge pulled him closer, his hand wandering to Stretches ass. He captured him in a heated kiss. The smaller pushed him down, grinding harder. They broke apart, both panting. Stretch unbuttoned Edges shirt and Edge took off Stretches shorts. Stretch rubbed Edges bulge, making him moan. “I fuckin’ love ya moans~” Stretch purred into Edges neck. “Hah~ p-pleaseee~” “Please what?~” Stretch teased, rubbing the bulge harder. “Fu-uck mee!~” Edge whined. Stretch chucked and whispered into where Edges ear would be. “I’m goin’ to have lots of fun tonight.~”

Stretch ripped off the leather pants off and heatedly kissed Edge. He shoved himself down into Edges dick so fast, he felt like he was going to break. He, still kissing the other, slowly bounced up and down. He broke the kiss and started to bounce faster. “H-heh. You fuck-kin’ like that hun? You dirty sl-lut.~” Stretch managed to moan out. “Ye-esss!~” Stretch chuckled. He was happy. He managed to make the Great and Terrible Edge, submit to him complete. “I bet you l-love the way my-y cunt tightens a-around your-r dickk?~” “I-I do!~” Edge moaned. He loved it when Stretch would abused his disregarding kink. “W-who do you f-fu-ahh-fuck belong tooo?~” Stretch moaned out, riding Edge as fast he could. Before Edge could answer, Stretch had came. His walls tightening aground his cock, making him come right after. 

Stretch flopped on Edges chest, panting hard with his eyesockets closed. Edge lifted him up of his cock and sat up, cuddling his beloved husband. “You did so well~” Stretch mumbled into Edges chest before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better book my reservation to Hell soon...
> 
> ~UndertaleShitLord🖤


	3. RoyalMoney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship it to cute for me!!! I love it! (This total didn’t take me a whole week to write 😅)

Cash sighed as he walked around the AU Storyshift. He was walking around the ruins before stoping in front of his boyfriends house. Cash walked over to the decaying tree and sat down on the swing he built for his lover. He swung gently, closing his eye sockets, and imagined he was soaring in the sky.

Cash faintly heard a door open and close form behind him. He stoped swinging and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his ass as he did so. The turned and was greeted with a smile from his boyfriend, Poppy. 

“You look amazing sweetheart.” Cash muttered. Poppy did look fabulous. 

He switched out his usual robes for a lilac dress. The dress hugged every curve of Poppies female ecto-body. The thigh-high stockings where stretched out a bit due to Poppy having thick thighs. He had white Mary-janes to finish the outfit. 

“Likewise~” Cash had also dressed up for today. His usual outfit had been changed for something far more appropriate. A black and purple suit was worn. Black dress shoes and to top it off, a white bow tie. 

“Shall we?” Cash question, holding out his hand. Poppy smiled, taking his hand. “This is unlike you. What happened to my lazy, unclassy boyfriend?~” He teased. “Tonight is going to be very special my dear. I had to be appropriate for this dinner. After all I am meeting your brother, the king of your underground” Cash reminded his forgetful Poppy. “I know!” Poppy then stood on the toes and kissed the bridge of Cashes nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I hope you liked this one! I know I sure did. 
> 
> ~UndertaleShitLord🖤


End file.
